conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Ancient Qâêr
='Brief Overview'= Qâêr is a VSO structured language with most of the focus and inflections around the verb as well as a few particles. Qâêr is the native language of the people of the same name. It was spoken on the planet Sâfaolehracópâ. Presently however it is only spoken in the Râlôrin Province, albeit a watered down and slighty evolved version of the language, and this province is located on the continent Hehrânniâ. Traditional Qâêr was also spoken on the continents Âtínrelmá, Fáriâ, Fâern, Fêlabôrin and Falerân however afterwards through magical tampering the Qâêr were rendered extinct and their language was carried on only by the Râlôrin who migrated to Hehrânniâ. The other races, namely the Hwâfin, Êlfârin, Cîben, Âldârin, Skafânok, Ôbâdem, Erdâl, and Harâm now speak, though heavily evolved, their own advanced dialects all descended from the original langauge of Qâêr. ='Phonology'= Single Letters NB - The consonants in parentheses next to the phonemes are the letters used in Qâêr (When using the Latin Alphabet) to write those particular phonemes and when there is no letter in parentheses then the letter which represents the phonemes is simply used. Dipthongs : Vowels ='Phonotactics'= Consonants Consonant Rules Q''' & '''Hw are stand alone consonants, which means that only vowels can be placed on either side of them. The consonants rules are as follows; : Nasals, Approximants and Stops can be first but not Fricatives. : Fricatives can only come before Stops, however before and after Approximants but never with Nasals. : Nasals on the other hand can come before Stops and after Approximants. Aprroximants can also come before stops but this is rare. Consonant Groupings Allowed Before Vowels;' fr'-, st-, dh-,' nj'-, nr- : (i.e syllables consisting of these consonant groups followed by a vowel, possibly with consonnts after the vowel and this is all pronounced as one syllable) After Vowels; -'nt', -'nd', -'mb', -'rm', -'rn', -'rs', -'rl', -'ld', -'lt', -'lf', -'dh', -'lm', -'ln' : (i.e syllables with these consist of a vowel followed by these consonant groups which is pronounced all as one syllable) Other Groupings that are Spoken Seperately and Only come After a Vowel; -'ft', -'lf', -'lm', -'ln', -'ml', -'nl', -'mp', -'mr', -'nr', -'nm', -'sp' : (i.e the syllable ends with the first consonant in these groupings even though they are placed together and they are not spoken as one syllable, except for the those which also appear in the above groups in which case it depends on the word) All other consonant groupings do not, and are not allowed therefore cannot, appear in Qâêr. Syllable and Stress Syllable Structure - ©© V C © The rule for stress placement in Qâêr is that the accentuated vowel in the word is always stressed however there are strict rules regarding stress placement which are as follows. In words two syllables long the last syllable is always stressed regardless of which syllable has the accentuated vowel. In regards to words with three or more syllables; in a three syllable word the second last syllable is always stressed, however when the word is lengthened wither by affixes or other words this sress pattern changes to stay on the second last syllable unless the third last or the last syllable is accentuated in which case the stress is placed there. In relation to words with five or six syllables then second and fifth syllable is stressed. However when the fifth syllable is unaccentuated that the stress swaps to the sixth. In any other words longer than five and six syllables this five and six syllable rule apply. ='Grammar'= Sentence Structure The sentence structure in Qâêr follows a simple pattern. To start off the basic structure is - VERB - SUBJECT - OBJECT; which can then be broken down into; : Interrogative Particle - Verb - Adverb - Determiner* - Agent or Subject - Agent or Subject's Adjective - Object - Object's Adjective. This can be further broken down into; : Interrogative Particle - Negater* - Verb - Adverb - Agent or Subject - Agent or Subject's Adjective -''Preposition*'' - Object - Object's Adjective -'' Conjunction* or Preposition* - Adverb* - Verb - Noun*'' * = ''If Applicable '''Note - A Determiner' – this, that, two five, my, his, their, some, many Distinctions Nouns : - Difference between plural and singular : - Un/Defined : - Possessiveness Personal Pronouns : - Number ( I vs. We) : - Inclusive and Exclusive : - Animacy : - No distinction between he and she or in the third person Possessive Verbs : - Voice : - Aspect/Tense : - Agreement Adjectives : - Comparitive : - 'Gradable' Prefix Noun, Verb and Adjective Structure Nouns Structure Verbs Structure Adjective Structure *Adjectives cannot be inflected with comparitive and the "Gradable" prefix at the same time. Aspect and Tempus The Imperfective 2 Aspect here seen in the table is the Conative Imperfect Aspect and is further explained in the Aspect Section. Correct Aspect/Tense Usage Imperfective and Perfective Aspect Ongoing States are always inflected in Imperfective Aspect as well as Habitual actions, not in Perfective which is how English works. : Example; He '''raised' his sword and struck the enemy.'' :: Here both verbs are in Perfective which would be correct in English. ::: Example in Qâêr; He '''was raising' his sword and striking the enemy.'' Imperfective is used also in situations where the action is Habitual and also used to describe a background situation, : Example; I used to walk to school every day.(Habitual Imperfective) '''vs'. I walked to school every day. (Perfective)'' : Example; The rain was beating down. (Imperfective) '''vs'. The rain beat down. (Perfective)'' :: Imperfective is always used in this cases as this is the proper grammatical way in Qâêr and to use Perfective in this context is wrong. Perfective is used to refer to an action viewed as a whole, and it is equivalent to the aspectual component of past-perfective tenses variously called "aorist", "preterite", and "simple past". : Example of Perfective; He raised his sword and struck the enemy. 'Using The Conative Imperfect' The Imperfective aspect also adds the idea of To-Try-To-Do-Something which is known as Conative Imperfect. This means that the same verb, either in the Conative Imperfect or Perfective aspect is used to convey verbs such as Look and''' See', '''Search' and Find and etc. where the Perfective one is See or Find and the verb inflecfted in Conative Imperfect becomes Look or Search and so on. The difference between these two actions, the verb and the same verb when it is inflected, is that one (Perfective) conveys the success of the action (Find) and the other verb is trying to succcessfully complete the action however success is not always clear, attained or come to 100% completion. : Example in Greek; `ekouomen - "We Listened" vs. `ekousamen - "We Heard" In this case there will be for example one verb for 'to hear' 'and then when inflected with the Imperfective 2 affix the verb becomes ''to listen'. General Usage of Aspects In general conversation the Perfect aspect is used unlike English which uses Perfective. The perfect aspect such as; I had/have/will have Gone. The Imperfective aspect is used in ongoing actions and habitual actions (see above). The Conative Imperfect apect is used in respective to Perfective Aspect to convey "Trying Verbs". The Perfective aspect is used written and historical documents. The Inceptive aspect is used for the start or beginning of actions or for actions that are going to begin or had begun in a certain time reference. : Example; I am beginning to go, I was beginning to go, I will be beginning to go. The Continuative aspect is used when the action is still going on or being carried through, also for actiosn thet were still in action and actions that will still be going on in the future. : Example; I am still eating, I was still eating, I will be still eating The Terminative aspect is used when the action is being completed or finished, or in actions that were being cpompleted or will be completed at a certain time. : Example; I am finishing going, I was finishing going, I will be finishing going Correlatives Personal Pronouns In relation to the above, just take note of the Affixes. Cases Qâêr is an Ergative/Absolutive '''Language. In an Ergative/Absolutive Language the '''Agent of transitive verbs is alone whereas the Subject of intransitive verbs and the Object of transitive verbs is the same case. Transitive Verbs require both a direct object and one or more objects while Intransitive Verbs do not take an object and has only one argument (The Subject) and also has a Valency of One. In general this means that in Qâêr the Agent is seperate from the Subject and Object and the Subject and Object are the combined. : Example of Qâêr Translation into English;'' I killed her (I = Agent)' ''She killed me '(Me = Object)' Me Slept '(Me = Subject)' :: As seen above the subject and object are combined into Me not like in English where the Agent and Subject are combined (Both being I). :: Note - Please see the declension table below for non-personal and pronoun declensions. Declension Table for Nouns Note '''Example of Vocative Case : ''Normal Name Uninflected - ''Brutus ' :: ''Inflected in Vocative -'' '''Brutó' Verb Agreement Verb conjugation works as a suffix in Qâêr and is dependant on the Agent, Subject, and Object in the sentence. There are six inflectional suffixes for verb agreement that all attach onto the verb depending on these things; Intransitive Verbs These suffixes are always accentuated and depending on the location of the other accentuated vowels may or may not chnage the placement of stress. Transitive Verbs These suffixes are always accentuated and depending on the location of the other accentuated vowels may or may not change the placement of stress. Affixes and Their Meanings There are many affixes in Qâêr however here is a basic list of the ones that won't be mentioned anywhere else on this page. Negation Verb negation is done by adding the prefix nao- ''to any particular verb one wishes to negate. Double negation is done by adding the prefix ''nelnao- ''to any verbs. The negation of adjectives is done also in a similiar fashion by adding the negation prefix ''nao-'' to the adjective thus obtaining results such as ''Happy - '''Un'happy'' Derivation All the following are Prefixes. Adjective > Adverb - er(ê) Example; Quick > Quickly Adjective > Noun en(o) Example; Happy > Happiness (This is an abstract noun) Adjective > Adverb ce(n) Example; Happy > Happily Noun > Verb co(l) Exmple; Glory > Glorify Noun > Adjective ar(o) Exmple; Recreation > Recreational Adjective > Noun or(o) Example; Slow > Slowness Transitive Verbs > Intransitive Verbs -- Ablaut o/ô/ó Intransitive Verbs > Transitive Verbs -- Ablaut i/î/í Adjectives > Transitive Verbs -- h(a) Example; Rich > Enrich Nouns > Transitive Verbs -- '''h(ê) Example; Rapture > Enrapture'' Verb Affixes In this section the different affixes that relate solely to verbs will be discussed. The Inchoative Verb (Inceptive Verb) This verb conveys the process of beginning or becoming. This verb type is created simply but inflecting a verb in the Inceptive Aspect and this represents the start or beginning of that particular action and therefore negates verbs such as 'to start' o'r ''to begin'. The Catenative Verb A Catenative Verb is a verb which takes other verbs as objects, Exmple; We '''promised' to try practicing tennis more often.'' Here in the aboce example the verb promised'' is catenative and takes the verbs '''"to try" (Infintive Form) and "practicing" (Gerund Form) as its objects. In English catenative verbs are not marked however in Qâêr a verb has to be inflected with the Catenative suffix to become a Catenative Verb. : The suffix to change verbs to Catenative form is - âr Control Verbs In linguistics, a control construction (also called equi-NP deletion) is a clause that contains a main clause (or matrix clause), the predicate of which has two complements — an embedded clause (or subordinate clause) complement and a nominal complement that acts as the semantic argument of the main clause and of the embedded clause. This nominal argument is the controller (or antecedent). Verbs that occur in control structures are control verbs (or equi verbs). : Exmple in English - George '''tried' to escape'' Of course in the above sentence there are two verbs, so how does one distinguish between which verb is a control verb and which isnt? Well in English one simply doesn't know without foreknowledge however in Qâêr a distinction is made between normal and control verbs. Control Verbs in Qâêr are created and shown with a variated form of middle voice which inflects in the verb that will be or is taking the place of a Control Verb. There are too variants of the variated particle, one which refers to the Subject and one which refers to the Object. : Example in English - Georgina '''expected' to win the race'' : Here the control verb is''' Expected and the '''Subject is Georgina with the Race as the Object. : In this sentence both verbs refer to the subject, that being Georgina. : The gerund form can also be used -'' Georgina remebered winning the race''. : Here the control verb is remembered but still both verbs refer to the subject. :: This is because it doesnt make sense in English to write - Georgina expected Georgina/Herself to win the race. In Qâêr with reference to Control Verbs that relate to the Subject a slgihtyl variated form of the middle voice, Insert Here '''is used which attaches onto the control verb (not the secondary verb) which shows that the control verb is actually a control verb and that it and the following paired verb act refer to the Subject'. : Thus the Qâêr translation looks like this in English - ''Georgina '''expected(Subject)herself' to win the race.'' : This setout above along with the suffix that attaches to control verbs makes it obvious that both verbs take Georgina as the subject. :: The layout of this sentence, because it uses control vebrs, differs from normal sentence structure. As follows; :: ExpectedSuffix - Subject(Georgina) - win - theRace(Object) ::: *Both verbs that relate to the subject (or Object as below) would be in the finite perfective aspect and only the control verb takes case. In relation to control verbs with secondary verbs that all refer to the Object instead of the Subject Qâêr has a similiar pattern to above. : Example in English - She '''convinced' him to do it.'' :: Here the control verb is convinced. Syntactically Him is only the direct object of''' convinced however semantically '''Him is the patient of convinced and the agent of to do so therefore both verbs are acting on Him which therefore becomes the Object of both verbs. In Qâêr this is done by using variated form of the the original control verb suffix Insert Here, however this one symbolises that the control verb and following secondary verb act on the object and not the subject like the suffix above. Therefore applying this siffix the Qâêr translation into english looks like this; : ConvincedSuffix - Subject(She) - Object(Him) - Do :: The sentence structure changes a little bit as both verbs refer to the Object therefore the secondary verb comes after the Object. :: * Remember that Both verbs would be finite perfective and only the control verb takes tense. Phrasal, Prepositional, and Phrasal-Prepositional Verbs and their Usage in Qâêr Phrasal verbs are usually used informally in everyday speech as opposed to the more formal Latinate verbs, such as “to get together” rather than “to congregate”, “to put off” rather than “to postpone”, or “to get out” rather than “to exit”. Phrasal and Prepositional and Phrasal-Prep verbs have a very simple structure in Qâêr, The sentence structure stays the same with the verb at the head and the prep or phrasal verb coming after the verb. This prepsition or phrasal verb is inflected in either the absolutive or dative case and this is done to show that either the prep or phrasal verb acts upon the subject or object (both being absolutive case) or the indirect object (dative case). When the verb is transitive the preposition or phrasal verb is inflected in absolutive case. This can also be done with adverbs, not just prepositions however the adverb must also take one of these cases when used in a literal context in phrasal verbs. An adverb in a literal phrasal verb modifies the verb it is attached to, and a preposition links the subject to the verb. In the case where there is a Subject and Object and the preposition or adverb is inflected in the absolutive case then it always inflects upon the object and not the subject (as both Subject and Object are absolutive case), this is unless the verb is intransitive in which case it relates to the Subject (as this is the only argument of the verb, unless there is an indirect object in which case the above rules are followed and the prep or phrasal verb is inflected in dative). Examples; 'Phrasal' : English Phrasal Verb (Transitive) - Switch off 'the light. :: Qâêr Translation - vce.''Switch absoff abs.def.light ::: 'Note '''When being used with personal pronouns, e.g ''Switch it off' '''(English Usage), in Qâêr the personal pronoun still comes after the verb and prep or adverb unlike English. : English Phrasal Verb (Intransitive) - When I entered the room he '''looked up. :: Qâêr Translation (note this e.g has more than one verb so it will be different) -'' - when vcepstenter ergI def.room vcepst]look dat.up dat.he'' : English Phrasal Verb with Adverb - She opened the shutters and looked outisde. :: Qâêr Translation - vcepstopen erg.she abs.def. plr.shutter and vce.pstlook abs.outside 'Prepositional' Prepositional verbs are phrasal verbs that contain a preposition, which is always followed by its nominal object. They are different from inseparable transitive particle verbs, because the object still follows the preposition if it is a pronoun: : English - On Fridays, we look after 'our grandchildren. :: Qâêr -'' vcelook abs.after erg.we abs.plr.def.gandchildren on dat.Friday : English - We ''look after'' them. (not *look them ''after) :: Qâêr - vcelook abs.after erg.we abs.them The verb can have its own object, which usually precedes the preposition: :She helped'' the 'boy ''to 'an extra portion of potatoes. :: Qâêr - ''vcepsthelp erg.she dat.def.boy dat.pl.potatoes defportion extra : :with pronouns: She ''helped'' him ''to'' some. :: Qâêr - vcepsthelp erg.she dat.him dat.some Prepositional verbs with two prepositions are possible: :We ''talked to'' the minister ''about'' the crisis. : Qâêr - vcepsttalk dat.about erg.We dat.def.Minister dat.def.Crisis Phrasal-Prepositional A phrasal verb can contain an adverb and a preposition at the same time. Again, the verb itself can have a direct object: - No direct object: The driver got off to a flying start. : Qâêr - vcepstgot dat.off erg.def.Driver dat.udef.Incp.pstflyP.A.prtcpl :: '''udef. = Undefined :: Incp = Inceptive Aspect :: P.A.prtcpl = Present Active Participl - direct object: Onlookers put the accident down to the driver’s loss of concentration. : Qâêr -'' vcepstput erg.def.plrOnlooker abs.def.Accident abs.down abeconcentration poss.Def.Driver'' Note -''' In the above because there is both a Agent (The Onlookers), and Object (TheAccident) and then Another (but not Indirect) Object in which the preposition acts upon, the preposition changes places and goes after the first Object before the one it inflects upon and this only happens when the sentence contains two or more objects in which case he Preposition comes before the Obect it directly relates to. : '''abe. = Abessive Case Phrasal Verbs and Modifying Adverbs In English when modifying adverbs are used alongside particle adverbs intransitively (as particle adverbs usually are), the adverbs can appear in any verb/particle/adverb positions (i english) however in Qâêr the structure follows strictly as - verb/adverb/particle. Example; : “'looked unhappily round' He.” The particle adverb here is "round" and the modifying adverb is "unhappily". ("Round" is a particle because it is not inflected — does not take affixes or alter its form. "Unhappily" is a modifying adverb because it modifies the verb "look"). With a transitive particle verb, the adverb goes once again after the verb and before the particle. : “'Picked cheerfully up' He thebook.” Prepositional verbs are the same as the above structure, the verb followed by the adverb then preposition. : “'Looked cheerfully after He the children." Phrasal Verbs Combined with Special Verb Forms and Clauses Phrasal Verbs Combined with Wh- and That Clauses. Sentences which include verb + particle + object(s) + wh-clauses : English Example - “The teacher tried to ''dictate to ''his class '''''what is the right thing to do" : In Qâêr the particle "to" that comes after "dictate" would not be present as the Noun "class" woould simply be inflected in Dative case, eliminating the need for this particle. The structure in Qâêr is as follows; :: "Tried the Teacher to dictate class his how to do the thing right/what is the thing right" = either how to do the right thing or what is the right thing is acceptable in Qâêr. ::: = pastIntrans. V def.abs.Teacher to dictate dat.class his + wh- Clause (how to do def.dat thing right.) :English Example - “My friends called for'' me ''when the time came” : Qâêr Examle - "called my friends for me when was correct time" ('when the time came' cannot be driectly and correctly translated into Qâêr) :: = pastCall def.abs.Friends My for dat.Me + wh- Clause (when pastis time correct) :English Example - “''Watch out'' ''that you don’t hit your '''head '''on the low beam” :Qâêr Example - "Its possible Hit you your head the beam low" :Particle Hit def.ergyou def.abshead your on def.datbeam low ;Phrasal Verbs combined with Verb ''-ing Forms : English Example - “You can’t prevent'' me ''from seeing her” : Qâêr Example - No Prevent you me from seeing her :: = negaterPrevent def.ergYou def.absMe from participleSee def.datHer 'Participles' The Present Active Participle To derive the Present Active Participle form of a Verb the suffix -'pon' is added which transforms verbs as walk or write '''into '''walking and writing and e.c.t. The present active participle is used to descirbe the name or noun version of a verb and takes the place of either the direct object (I like Swimming) or the subject (Swimming is Fun). When a verb is inflected with the present active participle it cannot be inflected with aspect or tense or any other affix. The position of the present active participle in a sentence depends on if it is taking the place of the subject or object in which case it takes the normal position of any normal subject or object in a Qâêr sentence. The Present Passive Participle To derive the Present Passive Participle form of a verb the suffix '-pones' which transforms verbs such as speak and write into spoken and written and e.c.t. The Present Passive Participle is used as noun and is inlfected with case and number however not gender. In reference to gender the present passive participle is always in the non-living defined when inflected with case. An example of the Present Passive Participle is; The '''written '''word, or It is a '''spoken' law'', the '''burnt' log'', and e.c.t The present passive participle takes the same position of an adjective in Qâêr sentence structure, as in it follows the noun for example in the above senetnces it would follow the main noun like log, or law. Derivation using the Present Active Participle and the Present Passive Participle The present active participle and the present passive participle also have other derived lexical uses, mainly deriving concrete nouns. The suffix â''' is added onto the present active and passive particples (the complete suffixes becoming '''-ponâ and''' -ponesâ''' respectively) which in turn transform these two participles from writing and written into writer/author and letter '''respectively and so on for other participles. : Example; '''Speaking > Speaker and Spoken > Speech '''e.c.t The Adjectival Participle To derive the Adjectival Participle form of a verb the circumfix of [â'''-]'' word'' [-'pon'] is added which transfomrs verbs to adjective participles. An example of an adjectival participle is; : very' overrated books, ''or ''a very '''frightening experience,'' or ''fallen leaves.'' However in Qâêr Adjectival Participles can be inflected with the Comparitive or 'Gradable' prefix because they are being used as adjectives. Gerunds Qâêr has no gerunds and does not use or incorporate them in any way, instead the Present Active Participle takes the place and function of Gerunds in Qâêr. Voice (Everything below is still in work) Voice is represented by prefixes that attaches to the verb to indicate the voice of the noun in the ergative case, or when lacking one then in the absolutive case. Qâêr has three voices, Active, Passive, and Middle. Examples are in English and Qâêr. Sentence in Past Perfective Tense : English – He gave Mary Ten Dollars : Qâêr – (Past PerfectiveGive (Erg)He Ten (Abs)Dollars (Dat)Mar ' Sentence in Active Voice' : English – He has given Ten Dollars to Mary : Qâêr – (Active)Give (Erg)He Ten (Abs)Dollars (Dat)Mary Sentence in Passive Voice : English – Mary was given Ten Dollars by Him : Qâêr – (Passive)Give (Erg)He Ten (Abs)Dollars (Dat)Mary Sentence in Middle Voice : English – He washes himself with the soap. : Qâêr – (Middle)Washes (Erg)He (Inst.)Soap 'Manner Time Place' Example in Qâêr – ‘(Fut.Perfective)Ride Today (Erg)I mine (Abs)Horse (Dat)shop’ : English Translation – ‘I will ride my horse to the shop today.’ 'Mood and Modality' In Qâêr mood is represented by a particle that is placed at the head of the sentence. In relation to the Interrogative '''mood, the structure will follow closely to that of the Japanese, meaning a particle will be used and placed before all other particles and used to transform sentences into questions. The '''Precative and Deliberative 'mood will relate here by inflecting on this particle, and only on this particle, thus making the question into a request or ‘''Ought to be done question’. This particle will be ‘'lê’ '''and be placed before all other words in the sentence. Qâêr has thirteen moods. These are as follows; : Indicative (Realis) : Optative : Subjunctive : Speculative : Potential : Jussive (Cohortative in 1st Person) : Dubative : Conditional : Hypothetical : Imperative : Interrogative (Particle) : Deliberative (Relate to Interrogative) : Precative (Relate to Interrogative) 'Interrogative Words The interrogative particle lê 'will be inflected with prefixes and these will phrase interrogative words such as ''what, where ''e.c.t. The interrogative particle without one of these prefixes will just be turned into a normal question. : ''What = qâlo + lê – '''qâlolê : Where = qin + lê – qinlê : When = qeose + lê – qeoselê : Who = qeno + lê – qenolê : Why = qî + lê – qîlê : How = qâna + lê – qânalê : How Much = sjonâ + lê – sonâlê :: Sonâ 'is derived from the Fáriân word '''Sjinolâme '''which means ''‘to barter’. :: 'Note '– when using any of these interrogative words in Subordinate or Relative clauses, just the prefix is used, not the prefix with the particle. ='''Dictionary= ='Examples'= 'The Number System' Basic Numbers The Qâêr number system is similiar to the English or German one, in that the system is based of the nuumber ten. The basic numbers from 0-10 are as follows; 0 - âs 1 - onno 2 - sont 3 - qes 4 - loto 5 - ros 6 - mello 7 - seles 8 - opo 9 - nesso 10 - kâros Teen Numbers With the numbers 11-19 however there is a different pattern involved; 11 - kârosonno 12 - kârosont 13 - kâroqes 14 - kârosloto 15 - kârosros 16 - kârosmello 17 - kâroseles 18 - kârosopo 19 - kârosnesso In relation to the number 13, the basic sonsonant rules apply which state that no other consonant can come before or after the consonants Q''' or '''Hw (the number three being Qes) which is the reason why the '-s' from kâros drops off in the number thirteen. Regarding the numbers 12 and 17 (kârosont and kâroseles repsectively) there is only one s', (the numbers being: ''kâros + sont = kârosont / kâros + seles = kâroseles respectively) because in the number system the doubling of consonants when joining numbers is forbidden and over time with degredation the sound is reduced to one '''s instead of two s''''s anyway (two '''s's having a different pronounciation than a single s'). Other Numbers before 100 'Sentences 'With Inclusive vs. Exclusive' páternibá relâ lereponîm : pá-ter-nibá relâ lere-ponîm : Inceptive Aspect-Go-Agreement We(Exclusive) DAT-Shop :: We are starting to go to the shop now. páternibá lamelâ lereponîm : pá-ter-nibá lamelâ lere-ponîm : Inceptive Aspect-Go-Agreement We(Inclusive) DAT-Shop :: We are starting to go to the shop now 'With Tense Difference (Perfective Only)' tôr lân : I'' go nêtôr ''lân '' : ''I ''went nîtôr ''lân '' : ''I ''will go 'With Verb Agreement' lampânibâ ce rehwelâm : lampâ-nibâ ''ce rehwelâm : Read-Agreement I ''ABS-Book :: I read the book lampâálon tha rehwelâm : lampâ-álon ''tha rehwelâm : Read-Agreement Its/They ABS.Pl.-Book :: Its/They read the Books 'With Aspect' almâtêrní ce lerábess : almâ-têr-ní ce lerábess : Imperfective Aspect-Go-Agreement I ''DAT-Him/Her :: I am going to Him/Her nîtêrní ce lerábess : nî-têr-ní ''ce lerábess : Past Perfective Aspect-Go-Agreement I ''DAT-Hom/Her :: I went to him/her pátêrní ce lerábess : pá-têr-ní ''ce lerábess : Inceptive Aspect-Go-Agreement I'' DAT-Him/Her :: I am starting to go to him/her 'With Mood' assó fêlampâtâ John : '''assó' fê-lampâ-tâ John : Indicative Mood 'Present Imperfective-Read-Agreement ''John :: John is reading norâ nîpâtaoneth ce yaresímá : '''norâ nî-pâtaon-eth ce ''yaresímá : '''Optative Mood' Future Perfective-Own/Possess-Agreement I ABS-House :: I wish to own a house but i won't/don't and may never have one Category:Languages Category:History Category:Proto-Language Category:Novel Work